Donnie's Monster
by Sky Rose the Fox
Summary: Donnie's monster exist do to the extra mutagen he is exposed to. The others are trying to help Donnie.
1. Chapter 1

+_+Bio+_+

Donnie has experienced unexpected transformations from the extra mutagen he was exposed to. Master Splinter, his brothers, or April did not know about them until he betrayed the turtles sense he thought they didn't want him as the monster he is. (Read the story to find out what happens)

+_+Chapter 1+_+

One night in New York City, the turtles were in the sewers on duty. Raph and Donnie were in the West side of the sewers and Leo and Mikey on the East side. Donnie acted a bit weird on their way to another part of the sewers.

Raph: Donnie, are you ok? You've been acting like that sense we entered here.

Donnie:I-I'm fine. Just a headach-

Donnie collapsed as they walked. Raph ran back and pick Donnie up. He leaned him against

the wall. He called Leo and Mikey on the T-Phone.

Leo: Hello?

Raph: LEO, HURRY TO THE WEST SIDE OF THE SEWERS!

Leo: Raph, what's going on?

Raph: ITS DONNIE! HURRY!

Leo paused for a second and grabbed mikey's hand and ran to where raph was as he was checking on Donnie. Leo helped Raph carry Donnie back to the lair.

Leo: MASTER SPLINTER!

Raph: MASTER SPLINTER!

Master Splinter walked out of the dojo and saw donnie.

Master Splinter:Get him to his room, quickly!

Mikey just stood there watching and Raph and Leo carried Donnie to his room. Mikey started to

cry as Master splinter held on to him tightly.

+_+Later that Night+_+

Leo, Raph, and Mikey went to their rooms and Master Splinter went to his dojo. Donnie was still in his room. He screamed as he formed into something unexpected. Donnie ran out into the sewers.

+_+Next day+_+

Donnie came back to the lair as the others were in the living room eating pizza. No one noticed him, well Mikey did. Mikey got up and offered pizza to Donnie.

Donnie: No Thank you Mikey.

Mikey tried to grab his brother's hand but Donnie pushed Mikey to the floor. Raph ran over and grabbed Donnie and tried to calm him down.

Donnie: LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOTIC FREAK!

Raph was stunned with those words from his younger brother. He dragged Donnie away as Leo helped Mikey up.

Donnie: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Raph: Donnie! What's your problem!

Mikey: Yeah dude, I was just offering you pizza.

Donnie: YOU TRIED TO POISON ME YOU MOLDY ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH!

Mikey dropped the pizza and ran to master splinter's room. While he was gone, Donnie transformed into the monster he hid.

Donnie: ARGGGGGGGGGHH...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Donnie grabbed leo and tossed him at raph. He calmed down and turned normal but ripped his bandages and mask. Mikey came back with Master splinter as Donnie tumbled over.

Donnie: Why me..? Why..?

Master Splinter: Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo? What happened here?

Raph: Its Donnie, the freaky, hostile monster.

Donnie was hurt by those words and ran into the sewers.


	2. Chapter 2

+_+Bio+_+  
In chapter 1, Donnie was hurt by what Raph said and he ran into the sewers. In this chapter, Ralph is forced to find Donnie along with Mikey.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I never thought Raph would say that to me. I know he can be angry, but never like that.. I decided the best choice was to stay away from them or get revenge. So I decided that I could try to join The Shredder and help Baxter Stockman with his Experiments and traps.

+_+Other's Side+_+

Raph: I didn't mean what I said, I meant the monster he became!

Master Splinter: I have no choice but go after your brother with Mikey and do not return until you find your brother. As for you Leo go look on the surface, I'll stay here if he returns.

All: Yes Master Splinter!

+_+Leo's side+_+

It didn't take long till i saw Donnie running down the street to Shredder's place. I decided to watch him.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I went to Shredder's hideout and snuck in to his thrown room and waited there until he returned.

Shredder: Whats this? A turtle, Foot-bots get him!

Donnie: Calm down Shredder, I don't want to fight. I came to join sides.

Shredder: Is that so? Prove it.

Donnie: I'll give you to location of Master Splinter.

Shredder: Hmm.. Very well.

+_+Leo's side+_+

I couldn't believe my ears. Donnie betrayed us and told Shredder the location of the base. I quickly ran off to warn Master Splinter, but Donnie grappled to where I was and caught me.

Donnie: Well well well..

Leo: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS DONNIE!?

Donnie: You can thank Raph, if you live..

Then everything went black. I couldn't remember anything else until I woke up..


	3. Chapter 3

+_+Bio+_+

In the last chapter, Donnie joined sides with Shredder as the turtles searched for him. Leo found him, but got captured by Donnie and Shredder.

+_+Mikey's Side+_+

Raph and I still searched for Donnie but we got a message from Leo saying "SOS". We knew something was wrong so we traced his T-phone Signal back to Shredder's Layer. There we found him hanging from the ceiling being shot with tomatoes by.. DONNIE?! Raph looked like he was gonna cry but hid it.

+_+Raph's Side+_+

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Donnie. He betrayed us! Leo was hanging from the ceiling a couple pillars ahead.

Raph: Ok Mikey we need a plan to recuse Leo. Any Ideas?

Mikey: I don't have any, do you?

I just rolled my eyes after he asked that. I had a idea so I told Mikey. He grabbed out his nun chucks and he ran across the ceiling to the other side.

+_+Leo's side+_+

I woke up hanging from the ceiling and I noticed Donnie down below throwing something red at me. I thought he was on our side.. I saw Raph and Mikey on the roof and Mikey ran to the other side. I noticed that Raph jumped onto Donnie pinning him down and Mikey came over and cutted the rope. I grabbed by katanas and grabbed Donnie too. We took him back to the lair.

+_+Donnie's Side+_+

They took me back to the lair and I struggled to get out of there. They locked me in my room until Splinter came out of the dojo. I could hear them talking.

+_+Mikey's side+_+

I walked into Donnie's room with some food and the lights were off. Donnie was sitting on his bed.

Mikey: Hey Donnie I brought you food..

Donnie: Go AWAY.

Donnie pulled out a knife and everything went black but I could here him being pushed away and my name being yelled. I felt like I was hit by a nuke in the mouth.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I nearly killed my younger brother, but It felt good.. I sorta cried and master Splinter was upset with me. So I decided to try and escape.

Donnie: Tonight I will go back to the Shredder's place.. I will get upgrades..I will kill this family..

I didn't notice that Raph and Leo were listening. I decided to flip over my bed and went into the secret tunnel I made..

Donnie: Heh..Goodbye Raph and Leo..


	4. Chapter 4

+_+Bio+_+

In chapter 3, the turtles brought Donnie back to the lair and they locked him in his room. Donnie stabbed Mikey a lot and escaped the turtles.

+_+Leo and Raph's side+_+

Leo: We have to tell Master Splinter!

Master Splinter: Tell me what

Splinter was walking out of the dojo with mikey who was still healing up. They ran over to him and told him that Donnie escaped.

Splinter: WHAT!?

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I got worried as I ran into the sewers as fast as I could. I could hear they're whispers and they yelled for me.

Leo: Its no use Donnie, give up we know the sewers better than you.

Raph: Come on bro just come back to us

Donnie: I WANT TO ESCAPE FROM YOU ALL!

I ran faster as I saw a light. I tried running but everything went black.. I woke up in the lair chained to a big pillar.

Donnie: LET ME GO!

Mikey: Dude you need to calm down.

Mikey tried giving me the same pizza. I just kicked it at him. I lost my control and became the monster I was.

Mikey screamed as I broke the chains. I ran off and finally escaped.

+_+Splinter's side+_+

My son was aiding his brother trying to calm him down, but then I heard him scream. I ran out and saw Donatello gone and Michelangelo hiding in a corner shaking like crazy.

Splinter: Michelangelo?

Mikey: He became it..

I was holding onto Michelangelo as I heard Donatello's roars.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I ran into the sewers under shredder's layer. I found him waiting for me and he was upset with me. He grabbed me and held me high in the air and he clawed me. I screamed as loud as I can and it went across the sewers. Everything went dark.

+_+Leo's side+_+

I heard Donnie's screams across the sewers as I was watching TV. I grabbed my Katana as Shredder walked in holding Donnie covered in blood. He dropped him as Raph looked like he was gonna scream. Shredder walked away as we dragged Donnie and placed him on the couch.

Raph: Its my fault hes gone.. If I hadn't called him a monster, none of this would have happened..


	5. Chapter 5

+_+Bio+_+

Donnie was nearly killed and he was slowly breathing. Leo and Raph were by his side as Mikey was in his room with Splinter who was calming him down. A couple days later, Donnie woke up.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I thought I died, but I was resting for a couple days, Leo never left my side.

Donnie: Ugh..

Leo: You're ok!

Leo hugged Donnie tightly and cried.

Leo: Don't you ever do that again!

Donnie: Too..Tight..

The others came out crying in joy. Mikey was still in his room sleeping.

+_+Mikey's Side/Dream+_+

I got up and walked out of my room. Everything was destroyed and my family, but Donnie, was dead. Donnie was sitting on the step crying his head off. I ran over and comforted him. He pushed me away and turned into a monster. It felt like he ate me because everything was black.. I screamed.

+_+Leo's side+_+

I heard Mikey scream as Donnie shot up in the air. I ran into Mikey's room and he ran into my arms.. He was scared.

+_+A few months later+_+

Donnie figured out a cure for his whole monster thing and everything went normal..probably..

(To be continued..)


End file.
